Glimpses of Family Life
by Jasmine Venn
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of Harry and Ginny as a couple, in no particular order.
1. Planning

A/N: Another set of drabbles, this time written for The 5 Drabbles Competition organised by butterfly. This one comes with a colour prompt (coral). I figured it's a bit too girly for Ginny, so please forgive me for the colour bashing! Happy reading! - Jazz

* * *

'What about this one?' Harry asked half-heartedly, handing yet another coloured card to Ginny. Planning a wedding had turned out to be just as frustrating as helping Hermione with her research.

'This is just pink desperately trying to be orange,' his fiancée said and tossed the sample to the floor. There already was a sea of discarded cards and notes at her feet. Harry had the nasty feeling that all of their night's work would eventually end up there too.

'Remind me again why we're doing this.'

'Because otherwise mum and Fleur will both jump at the opportunity to monopolise our wedding and possibly kill each other in the process,' Ginny said flatly. Something caught her eye then and she picked up the rejected colour sample. 'You know, forget what I just said. I'm warming up to this one – it's the one colour that's bound to annoy them equally.'


	2. Fingers Crossed

A/N: This time there's an object prompt instead: lucky charm!

* * *

Harry ran his hands over the hem of his Auror cloak. The fabric was frayed from overuse and felt unpleasantly thin to the touch. The embroidery of the shielding charms still held, but only just. This didn't help calm him one bit about the upcoming raid; his last encounter with Dolohova had left him with a nasty scar and he didn't care for a repeat performance.

He was still standing in front of the mirror when Ginny approached him a little apprehensively. She didn't show her worry all that often but she'd been on edge ever since his injury.

'Wait,' she said. 'I have something for you.'

Ginny went to him and quietly finished buttoning his waistcoat before fixing a brass chain to it and dropping something heavy in his pocket.

'Don't ask me how I got it, just promise me you'll use it wisely.'

It was only after Harry was out of the house that he found out what she'd given him. A small vial was hanging from the chain. It was full of golden liquid.


	3. Fight

A/N: _Some say the world will end in fire..._ This one comes with Fire and Ice by Robert Frost as a prompt. Managed to get it to 200 words exactly, which is pretty neat.

* * *

Harry missed their fights. They both had a temper and their heated arguments would escalate to the point of accidental magic more often than not. Ginny's face would match her hair in colour, she would shout, even jinx him sometimes, and then he would get even. When they both calmed down, she would drag him to the bedroom, or the living room, or the bathroom, and they would make love until they were utterly exhausted. It was mad and unhealthy and he would do anything to have it all back.

She hadn't so much as raised her voice in the last three weeks. Hadn't touched him, and sometimes days passed when he was pretty sure she hadn't even looked at him. She barely spoke and when he tried to apologise or confront her she pretended not to notice. It wasn't until after she lost a Snitch to the Chudley Cannons Seeker that she finally broke.

'I can't do this any more,' Ginny said to him over breakfast. Her voice was calm but her hard, blazing look gave her emotions away. 'I love you but we can't keep going like this. We should go to counselling.'

'Okay. I love you too.'


	4. Flight

A/N: The prompt for this one is the song Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris.

* * *

Harry was watching Ginny pack for the third time this month. He looked positively unhappy.

'What's up with you?' she asked while throwing a second evening gown among the Quidditch robes in her suitcase.

'Nothing, don't worry about it.'

She eyed him critically but didn't push the matter any further. The truth was, much as Harry understood that a Quidditch career meant frequent travelling, Ginny's absences had become difficult to swallow. When he'd asked her to move in with him, he'd thought of it as the start of what he hoped to become family life. In reality it felt like she was crashing at his place – they'd spent more time under the same roof during their school years.

'I'm sorry I'm never here for you,' Ginny said, as if reading his thoughts. 'But this is just temporary, I'm sure things will calm down soon.'

And then she left. Again.


	5. Retribution

A/N: And finally, one about stealing! I wanted to leave you guys on a lighter note. I hope you enjoy this last one! - Jazz

* * *

'Where is it, where is it, where is it?'

George smiled lazily at the sight of his youngest sibling, who was rummaging through the pile of books and knick-knacks on one of the shelves.

'Looking for something, Gin?' he asked innocently.

'I've lost it! I can't have lost it! It must be here somewhere, I'm sure I left it on the coffee table just after breakfast...' she rambled on, ignoring him.

He watched as the slight annoyance in her eyes quickly escalated to utter panic. She had looked through every surface of the living room several times and was on the verge of tears when George decided he couldn't hide his laughter any longer. It only took a split second for Ginny to figure out what had happened.

'You!' she shouted. 'You stole my engagement ring!'

Still laughing, George didn't even see her pull out her wand. He did, however, feel the Bat-Bogey Hex. It was only then that Harry, who'd been watching the whole time at a safe distance, tiptoed into the room.


End file.
